Prologue (GDW)
This is The Prologue of volume 1 of the Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Series. It was released in 1999 in the Weekly Manga Goraku magazine with the title and is the lead-in of the GDW Story in volume 1. It starts on page 5 and ends on page 30. Plot The wild dog GB was hunting birds for his oppressive boss Nero. He hide behind bushes and tried to creep up slowly to the two birds, which were picking for seeds on the ground. But right before he was going to attack, the small puppy Weed appeared all of a sudden trying to catch the birds himself. But he was too careless and hasty to catch one of them, so GB took his last chance and jumped high to the flying birds. Luckily, he catched one of them just to get attacked by the small puppy, who tried to steal the bird out of his mouth. For his benefit, GB was much taller than the small one and easily dodged him. But because the puppy didn't gave up, GB lost his patience of telling him to stop this and he moved to an attack. He threw away the bird, grabed the young boy and threw him against a tree. The boy crashed against the tree but didn't showed any pain and instantly started to run to the dead bird. He managed to catch it but the adult dog GB didn't let him go and pushed him to the ground, so the puppy couldn't fight back. Weed, of whom the name wasn't known at this moment, started to cry and whine about his sick mother. GB then got shocked and let the child go, asking him what his mother has. Weed told him that she's sick and that she needs some food to get healthy again. Then GB understood the situation and forgave the puppy for his doings, also leaving the bird up to him. GB told him his name but also told him to escape from this area because of the evil dog Nero, who would kill them if he finds them. Weed just thanked him politely and quickly disappeared again to care for his sick mother. He was in such a hurry that GB didn't got the chance to ask for his name too and just thought that he doesn't even have a name yet. Right after that GB heared his name called loudly. It was Nero with his minions, waiting for food. They weren't really happy about his empty hands and out of fear GB accidentally farted infront of them, what causes them to get no air. But then Nero gave him the order to go catch a duck at the shack in thair near and he ran off immadietally. But on his way he crossed against Weed, seeing him catching birds again without any succsess. GB then interfered another time and catched a bird without any problems. He was mad at the puppy because he was still in this area but shortly after that he saw his mother from far away and saw that she's not able to walk anymore. She was very sick and her puppy worries very much about her. But she was so weak that she just thanked GB for his help and told him her last wish, that she wants his boy to see his father, Gin, the leader of the Ōu Army. GB was absolutely shocked about the information, that her puppy is the son of the supreme commander of all Ōu. These were the last words of the worrying and sick mother, and GB could only watch the young mother die infront of his too young son. She shed her last tears and the puppys scream for his mother echoed through the whole forest. It was in the middle of the night when GB and Weed burried his mother in the Northern Alps, the place where the young boy was born and where his mother died. While the puppy cried over the grave of his mother, the coward GB thought about running away to not get in strangers business or troubles. He went and leaved the puppy alone, while the boy was shouthing for him. But then GB's mind changed because he just couldn't manage to leave the puppy alone and returned right away. He declaired himself as responsible for him and thinked out a name for him. At this moment the young boy was called Weed, just like the plants around him just in the english language. So he will never be alone and will never be far from his friends. Weed made to pull himself together and they started their journey to find his father. Occurring Characters Trivia *The prologue is not seen as a real chapter, it's more like a lead-in story before the real chapter 1 starts. It can be seen as a "chapter 0". *The first pages exist in colour in later editions. **But these pages weren't in color when it was published in the Weekly Manga Goraku. *It's comparable with a scene of episode 1. *It's the only chapter in which Weed's mother, Sakura, is seen alive. *The protagonist Weed received his name by GB. Links *Chapter Transcription Overview Category:Chapters Category:GDW Chapters